childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiddler
Description Tiddler tells the story of a fish that enjoys telling tall tales. He is always late for school and always makes up an exciting story as to why he is late. One day, whilst dreaming up his latest excuse as to why he is late, he is caught by a fisherman’s net which results in a real adventure. Reader's Reviews 1 'Tiddler - The story telling fish. – Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler ' Tiddler tells the story of a fish that enjoys telling tall tales. He is always late for school and always makes up an exciting story as to why he is late. One day, whilst dreaming up his latest excuse as to why he is late, he is caught by a fisherman’s net which results in a real adventure. The story follows the pattern of ‘The Boy who Cried Wolf’ and is a lesson in how telling lies can get you into trouble. TIddler is another excellent book by Julia Donaldson with brilliant colourful and imaginative illustrations by Axel Scheffler which complement the text well. The story is written in a poetic style with an obvious rhythm. Donaldson uses rhyme throughout the text (“I like Tiddler’s story” said little Johnny Dory”) and there are regularly repeated sections (“Oh no he didn’t.” “OH, YES HE DID.”) where children could join in. There are sections that Donaldson uses alliteration (said Leopardfish and Leaf Fish, said Butterfish and Blue) to enhance the text. The story is fun and exciting and children could relate well to the themes throughout the story. This book, as with most of Julia Donaldson’s books, would be an excellent tool in the teaching of early reading through phonics in the early years. This story has a broad appeal and as well as using it in early years and KS1, I think that this would be a book that could be shared with a class in early KS2. In addition to this, it can be used in a cross curricular sense as the story is set under the sea and would therefore be ideal to use if the class were looking at this topic. Finally, the use of rhyme, rhythm and alliteration in the book could be used as examples when looking at these topics with older children. Tiddler is a charming book that will capture the imagination of children and the language as well as the illustrations will keep children engaged in this book. I would not hesitate to recommend this book for use in the classroom or to share at home with the family. R Hockley Tiddler is a brilliant story it is very colourful with lots of pictures and different characters with great names that you will all love. It tells the story of a little plain fish who is repeatedly late to school when asked why he is late he tells the grandest of stories to his class. Tiddler tells his tales everyday but will anyone one believe he his fantastical story when he has a real adventure in the big wide sea. Join Tiddler on his big adventure and meet the other characters along the way. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 4+ *Reading Aloud Age: 3+ Clean If you like this you might like *The Gruffalo External Links Julia Donaldsons Page - http://www.juliadonaldson.co.uk/index.php Mums Write Review - http://www.mumswrite.com/past-book-reviews/ Category:Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler Category:Age 3 Category:Age 4 Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Picture books Category:Animals Category:2007